Never Do You Wrong
by paulluver4ever
Summary: Cinabisty was kidnapped by the infamous vampires Riley and Victoria but is kept human for the battle. Things are bound to get interesting when a certain wolf lays eyes on this strange named girl. "I would never to you wrong. Trust me"
1. Prologue

**Never Do You Wrong**

**Prologue**

As I stepped out of my apartment building at two am in the morning, I heard voices just around the corner. I wouldn't have given it an extra thought except for the fact that the voices were inhumanly beautiful. I paused for a second listening in.

_Victoria, I don't really know about this-_ a male voice trailed off. His voice reminded me of smooth caramel, that's how beautiful it was.

Then a child like voice came from a woman- _It doesn't matter what you think-_ she replied. _I just want to see if it would be a distraction to the Cullens._

Cullens- that was a familiar name that I hear a lot at m hospital where I work third shift. My employer has been trying to hire Dr. Cullen for quite some time now, but to no avail. He was very adiment that he wanted to stay in Forks.

The male hissed, _It would be more of a distraction to our new borns then to the Cullens!_

Now this conversation was making no sense. What would be a distraction to the new borns but not to the Cullens? Granted that new borns don't think much, but still. No sense at all.

The woman screeched.

Shrudding, I decided that I have had enough of this strange conversation and hurried on my way to work.

I made it past two city blocks before I was pulled into an alleyway and forced up against a wall. The only thing preventing me from screaming was the hand that covered my mouth. Red eyes glared at me. I couldn't make anything else out of the person that held me captive, just the eyes. The person spoke up.

_ You think you can get away with eavesdropping on someone else conversation? I don't think so. Now you are going to serve a greater purpose you filthy human! _It was the man from earlier. I was shocked!

I tried breaking free from him, but his grasp kept me still. _Don't even try getting away. _He hissed. And then he hit me over the head, knocking me out cold.


	2. Chapter One

A/N: I use italics for when the vampires speak just because it seems unreal I suppose...maybe more dramatic...but I'm crazy...and then just regular quotations for the rest cause although I love Cinabisty, she's just human :P 

Enjoy!

**Never Do You Wrong**

**Chapter One**

A door slammed from somewhere in the old abandoned cabin and I winced. A loud voice screeched _Riley!_

Riley? As in Riley Wilson? I shook my head. No, that couldn't have been right. My brother disappeared over a year ago.

Trying to listen into whatever conversation was going on, I didn't get much of anything.

Sighing, I curled up into a ball.

This place that I was in was not a place that one could thrive in. It was a dark room with no windows. The dirt floors were crawling with insects and who knows what else. Every time it would rain, the walls would be damp and the ground muddy. The air was very stale and dusty, making it difficult to breathe. Didn't help that I only had my scrubs on. No jacket for warmth or anything of the sorts.

The door to my dark room opened and I couldn't help but wince at the sudden amount of light.

There in the doorway stood a god-like creature. He had hair the color of honey and perfect skins as white as snow. I couldn't find one imperfect thing about him . His eyes, though, were a frightening color of ruby. But the most shocking thing of all was that this was the body of my brother, Riley Wilson.

Riley came in with a look of anger on his beautiful face but when his cold eyes met my frightened ones, his expression became one of wonder.

_Cinabisty?_ He questioned, coming towards me. He reached a hand out to m but I flinched back. This man couldn't possibly be my brother.

He crouched down in front of me and stroked my cheek softly. I shivered at his cold hand.

"You're as cold as death, Rie." I whispered, looking away from him.

He laughed coldly. _Maybe I'd be better off dead._

Then a woman with stunning red hair showed up in the doorway. She was childlike in so many ways. _Riley._ She said, _what are you doing with this..._she seemed to struggle to find an appropriate word for me_...mongrel?_

I scoffed. Was that really the best word she could come up with? She threw me a deathing glare, showing me who really was in charge here.

_We need to let her go, _Riley insisted. _Take another human instead. Just not her. _

The woman looked at me with scrutiny. She thought it over for a second before answering my brother in a definitive voice, _No, we'll keep this one. Her scent is very...potent._

Riley hissed, _the newborns will attack her before we even get there!_

The woman slapped my brother hard enough across the face that he fell back into the wall. She stepped on his chest with one foot and a heavy glare.

_Do Not Question Me_


End file.
